


Things can only get better

by Mishas_scarecrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishas_scarecrow/pseuds/Mishas_scarecrow
Summary: Fluff for a sad day
Kudos: 6





	Things can only get better

You’d spent the whole of your waking day telling yourself it can only improve. Your mood will lighten, the news on the tv will be happier, your clothes will be less tight, the bathroom will clean itself, your favourite food will just miraculously appear in front of you, and the boys will call. None of these came into fruition.

You felt abandoned by the only 2 people you count as family. How many days had they not been in touch for? Could maybe at least one of them answer a text - an emoji would do.  
You mimicked Dean “we won’t be long - we need to stop this vampire nest.” Yeah yeah whatever!  
Sam was usually dependable - what if something’s went wrong? What if they’re dea.....

No no no. You couldn’t think that, you needed them. They’re just being douche bags - yes that’s it. They are messing with you big time and chuck help them if they walk through that door, but you needed them to walk in. You couldn’t lose them.

You could call Castiel, his number was on your phone, but, you felt weird phoning an angel. He’d once told you to pray to him if you needed his assistance. But how in the name of Carver Edlund do you pray to an angel? An angel you had only met a couple of times. An angel whose eyes pierced your soul, those indescribable eyes. When his hand brushed yours that first day you met him, you gasped. His touch was electric but also somehow soothing. He apologised, blushing, muttering something about his grace, asked Dean about Sams guinea pig before disappearing with a whoosh.

Well if Sam and Dean won’t contact you, Castiel it is then.

On your knees, head bowed, eyes closed, hands clasped, you prayed to Castiel.

“Dear Castiel who art maybe in heaven or on earth.  
I’m scared, Sam and Dean won’t answer my calls or messages. They’ve been away for days. I can’t lose them, I need them like I need oxygen.  
I’m so angry they’ve left me alone. They’ve let vampires kill them.  
And, and ........  
I, sometimes lose myself in me  
I lose track of time  
And I can't see the woods for the trees”

Oh great! I’ve resorted to 90s dance song lyrics! That’ll work you thought - the sarcasm thick and strong.

“Anyway Castiel, I don’t know if you like D:ream or not, I don’t care. I need your help.

Signing off, Amen.”

There was a whoosh and you felt the air move around you. You shivered, and jumped at the sound of his deep voice.

“I don’t sleep, therefore, I don’t know if I like dreams. I don’t know what trees and woods have got to do with your eye sight. And Sam and Dean are safe”

You opened your eyes and looked up, Castiel was crouched in front of you, concerned look on his face.

“They........they’re safe?” You stuttered.

“Yes” Castiel says “They have imbibed copious amounts of alcohol after annihilating the vampires. They are sleeping and making all matter of strange noises - I think it’s called snoring”.

You giggled, more with relief than anything else.

“Thank you Castiel” You started to stand up, his hand outstretched to you. You take it- dammit it’s that feeling again! You keep your hand in his. “Castiel why do I feel things when you touch me? I mean like warmth, comfort, safety and love. “

Castiel leads you to the sofa and you both sit down, but keeps hold of your hand. “It’s my grace, my grace knows you need comfort and healing. You are in emotional pain. You are overwhelmed and need solace.”

You can’t disagree, you can’t argue, in fact you can’t talk. You look up at his beautiful eyes , yes you think his eyes are beautiful, and he smiles down at you. “I’ll stay here with you, I can’t change the news, Sam and Dean can be irritating, and you look perfect in your clothes to me”

You sigh, there’s a whoosh and more of the warmth envelopes you, it feels like an invisible hug. Castiel puts his other arm round you. “My wings are wanting to soothe you I’m sorry”.

You can’t answer straight away, it’s so much, you need this, you need soothing. You whisper “thank you”

“Also what would you like to eat? Curry or peri peri chicken?”

You go to answer, then realise “How did you know all of this Castiel? It wasn’t in my prayer?”

“I’ve been keeping an eye on you, Sam and Dean asked me to. I have heard your thoughts, they’re loud. Especially today. You need to know things can and will only get better.”


End file.
